Reading the love of Grandparents
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Lily James Sirius and Remus find the Story the love of Grandpaents and watch Harry grow up in a loving home bringing out seacrets for one of them goes with the love of grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter .

James Lily Sirus and Remus were sitting in the Gryffindore common room it was there seventh year and it was Christmas break Peter had went home but the rest stayed at Hogwarts Well of course James stayed he always stayed much to the confusion of all except Sirius who had found out his secret a year earlier when he had ran away from his own home. Just as they were settiling down by the roaring fire A book seemed to all from the sky and land in the middle of the floor.

Lily hurried to pick it up sitting back beside James who she had just started dating a few days earlier yes he had finally wore her down. "What is it Lils." James tried to peer at the cover of the book.

"It says Harry Potter and the love of grandparents on it."

"What the bloody hell does that mean." Sirius asked.

"watch your langue Sirius." Snapped Lily. She flipped the book open and looked at the front page the copy right date indicates its from the future."

James went pale when he thought of what the title could mean was he ready for everyone to know his secret. "Lets read it suggested Remus."

"Ok I'll go first Lily turned to the first page and started reading.

**Minerva McGonagall had been sitting outside of number four Privet drive watching the horriable family that lived there. The mother was just a plan gossip. The father you could tell could have a real temper and the young boy who was only about eighteen months was so fat he couldn't even walk straight he waddled like a penguine.**

"Ha Ha." Sirius was rolling around on the floor. "Fat family." He choked out.

"Sirius Black that is not funny you should be ashamed of your self." Lily scolded him.

James meanwhile was in his own world wondering what the woman was doing there.

**Earlier that day Minerva had heard some horriable news she just hoped it wasn't true there was know way here precious james and his fiary Lily could be dead. What would she do if her baby was dead. **

Two shocked faces looked at James "Um James is there something your not telling us about McGonagall is there something going on with you to." Lily only half joked with her boyfriend almost afraid of the answer.

James thought he was going to have a heart attack at the question and Sirius was sitting behind him alternating between making gagging noises and laughing. Lily and Remus looked between the two but decied to question them later as Lily countiued to read.

**She sat on the stone wall all night hoping with all her heart that what she thougt was going to happen didn't but at midnight a man in long flowing robes appered on the street. **

"Dumbledore." They all said in unison all though James heart sank alittle more.

**The next thing she know he had pulled out something that looked like a ciggarete lighter and all the lights on the street went out. he slowly walked to were she was sitting and sat down "I knew I would be seeing you here Minnie."**

"I can't believe he got away with calling her that." Remus looked at the book in Lily's hands in disbelief.

** Albus Dumbledore said sadness tinting his voice as he looked over to his wife who had transformed back into her human form sadness etching her face.**

"Oh my god." Lily screamed almost knowing what was going to happen next she was almost sure she was going to be in for a shock but she still keep reading.

**"Please Tell me its not true" she begged "Tell me their still alive" she looked at his face hoping beyond hope that this was just some crul joke.**

"You know she is really attached to you two." Remus said almost having all the puzzle peices put together in his head.

**"No Minnie I'm sorry James and Lily are both dead"**

"No" They all screamed tears running down Lily's cheeks. James could almost feel the pain of the two people in the book and Sirius looked like he wanted to faint.

**you could hear the tears in his voice as he announced that his only son was dead.**

Lily wipped her head around to stare at James whose face had now went totally white. "McGonagall and Dumbledore are your parents."

"Yes."

`"Why in the world wholdn't you tell us something like that." She looked around the group noticing Remus's stunned look but she also noticed that Sirius didn't seem to be phased. "You told Sirus didn't you."

"I had to." James sighed in deafeat. "When he ran away he needed somewere to stay so he came here."

Lily just glared at him not happy to be out of the loop on something and countiued reading.

** She flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest letting out all her pain and anguish.**

**"What are we doing here Albus." He looked over at her knowing she wasn't going to like the answer he was going to give her.**

**"Harry servived some how no one knows he servived the killing curse and I am having him brought here by Hagrid so that he can stay with his aunt and Uncle."**

"Those people were your family Lily."

"I guess so"

" I can't believe he would want to leave him there I really should talk to him." James said.

"What are you going to say Hey dad I found this book from the future and it says when I die your going to leave my son with his stupid muggle aunt and uncle because you really think he is going to believe that." Sirius aksed He figured Dumbledore would even have trouble swollowing that one.

**Minerva's face went from elated that her only grandson was still alive to worried that he was in Hagrid's custody to Horrified at were here husband planned to leave there only grandchild.**

"Oh shit. Her tempers worse then Lily's." James looked scared even if it was only words in a book.

"Tell me about it that is one scary witch you have for a mother James." Sirus himself looked scared for Dumbledore.

"Yeah but I wouldn't trade her for anything." He smiled remembering his childhood.

** she was now seeing red she reached out and slapped him across the face.**

"I can't believe she did that." Lily was in shock her Transfiguration teacher had just slapped her headmaster.

"Not the first time." James told her.

"Even I've see it happen." Sirius stated. "We told you you never want to get on the wrong side of Minerva McGonagall. both boys suddered once more at the thought.

** Albus Dumbledore you are not going to leave my grandchild with these horrid horrid people do you understand me he is going home with us he will live at Hogwarts how dare you disrespect Lily and James so much you know they wouldn't want this." she was now openly crying again. **

"You go mom." James shouted. As Lily's heart want out to her future mother in law.

**"Minerva you know the blood wards will protect him better if the blood is from his mothers side of the family."**

**"And you know that he is ten times safer at Hogwarts then he would be anywere else." she snapped back."**

"And they say red heads have bad tempers." Lily stated causing the three boys to laugh.

**"Minnie be resonable you have a teaching job and I have to run the school and he will be protected here."**

**She looked into his eyes pleadingly "Please don't make me give him up let me keep my baby please he is all I have left of James please he needs me as much as I need him."**

James felt like crying at his mothers words and held his girlfriend close to his side as she spoke soft words to him.

**He could see it was a losing battle "Ok Minnie he will come home with us"**

"Yes" They all shouted.

** He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. just then a flying mortocyle came out of the sky and landed in the middle of the street and a large man got off carrying a tiny bundle. **

"Cool a flying mortocycle." Sirius was almost drooling at the prospect.

**the Minuet she saw them Minerva rushed over to him and grabbed the bundle out of his arms and lifted back the blanket to look at the serene face of her grandson the only thing diffrent about him was the lightning bolt scar that now graced his forehead. She turned to the giant "Thank you for taking care of him Hagrid" she said pressing the young boy closer to her though he still didn't wake.**

"Well we know he will be loved." Lily said through her tears.

"Yes my mum is a very loving woman." James assured her.

"Aunt Min is awsome." Sirius shouted.

"Did you just call her Aunt Min."

"Yup" he stuck his tounge out at Remus.

Lily just shook her head at the boys annticts

**"Is no proplem professor" said Hagrid watching the heartwarming reuion.**

**Albus came up and looked over Minerva shoulder at his sleeping grandson and his beautiful wife holding him and know that they had made the best desicion in bringing him to the casel with them. He would never replace James in their hearts but he would help with the pain.**

Everyone felt bad for Dumbledore's loss. James was determined to go visit his parents tonight.

**"Come on Minnie" he said gentlly grabbing her arm as he appered all three of them to Hogwarts school of Wichcraft and Wizerdry.**

At the end of the chapter they all had tears in there eys.

A/N Ok this goes with my story the love of grandparents only they read the story I need to know if I should bring Mcgonagall and Dumbledore into the readings you decied and NO FLAMES but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own harry Potter just most of the plot

"Ok who wants to read the next chapter."

"I will." They turned to see Minerva and Albus standing in the doorway tears running down her face.

James face went white. "How long have you been standing there."

"Since you found the book." She sadly looked at her son.

"here um Professor." Lily scooted over so the two professor's could sit down.

"Thanks dear." Minerva looked at her sadly also.

"Headmaster." Lily's voice wobbled as she slide closer to James.

"You can call me Albus outside of class dear."

"And you can call me Minerva." Lily didn't look to sure about this Minerva took the book and started to read.

**Minerva and Albus apperted at the end of the drive leading up to Hogwarts Minnie still holding her precious bundle to her.**

James smiled sadly at the picture that formed in his head.

Minerva had tears running down her face.

**She walked up the gravel drive and tried to look straight ahead because every were she looked she could see James him playing in the tree over by the pond when he was five or getting in trouble on the quidittch pitch.**

James smiled remembering his time as a child on the Hogwarts grounds.

"I would have loved to grow up here." Lily said enviously

"Yeah it was pretty amazing" James agreed.

"Hell yeah it is." Sirius high fived him and Lily rolled her eyes at the boys.

"You just love that everyone spoils you and lets you get away with everything." Minerva scolded.

"Well yeah." They grinned Mischievously

**Albus walked slowly behind her when they made it into the foyer she turned to him. " Albus I want Poppy to look him over before we take him to our rooms."**

"I love aunt Poppy." James said.

"You call her aunt Poppy."

"yep"

"its still weird to think of Dumbledore and McGonagall together." Lily said. "Oh god my headmaster is going to be my father in law."

"Don't worry Lils you'll get use to it." James soothed.

Minerva and Albus were silently chuckling

"Yeah there so much funnier outside of school." Sirius commented.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Black."

**"Of course Minnie I'll meet you in our quarters he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.**

"Eww Teachers kissing." Remus chocked.

"You think that's bad I have to see it all the time." All the teens shuddered at the thought.

"Children." Minerva loved her sons antics.

**and then turned and look at Harry before pressing a kiss to his forehead and brushing aside his hair so like James he thought sadly.**

"Oh no another James." Minerva teased.

"Hey" James said indignity.

**Minerva walked to the hospital wing were she knew her best friend was asleep. She gently knocked on the door startling Poppy out of a dead sleep.**

"Your best friends with Madame Pomphry." Lily asked.

"Yeah since our first year in school." Lily looked envious she wanted to be a healer.

**Poppy looked towards the door and saw Minerva standing there with a small bundle in her arms and her face deathly white she jumped out of bed as fast as she could and rushed to her friends side "Minnie what is it what happened."**

"I love how everyone calls you Minnie in this book."

"Don't even think about it Mr. Black."

"But you know you don't mind Aunt Minnie."

She just shook her head at the boy.

**"Oh Poppy its horrible James and Lily dead Harry survived the killing curse but I don't know how and then Albus wanted to leave him with Lily's horrid sister".**

Minerva turned and hit her husband. "Ow Min that hurt."

"Good your out of your ever flipping mind Albus Dumbledore."

"Dear I did it in the future."

"So"

**Poppy gently lifted the young boy out of the distressed woman's arms. "Let me have a look at him Minnie let me make sure he is ok." She moved out of the office and over to a bed she quickly ran test over the still sleeping baby she quickly found out that aside from the scar on his forehead he was perfectly healthy.**

"Scars can be helpful." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind.

**"Minnie he will be ok he is perfectly healthy" she laid the baby back in his grandmother's arms.**

Minerva smiled at the word grandmother.

**"Thank you Poppy." carrying her precious grandson Minerva walked to the head master office "Acid Pops"**

"What is with you and Candy." Lily asked.

"Its so tasty." All the teens laughed.

**the gargoyle sprang aside and she walked up the winding stone steps and pushed the door open to find Albus sitting at his desk a glass of fire whiskey in one hand.**

James coughed his father never drank.

**She silently walked into there room trying not to disturb him she quickly conjured up a crib and placed Harry with in it when he was sat down he suddenly woke up and started to cry Minerva looked down into the eyes so like Lily's and gently laid a hand on the fretting baby she began to sing a lullaby that she had song to James when he was a baby.**

**When its raining and you feel sad dear baby remember I will always be here to love you**

**When the world looks like it has ended remember my arms are always there to hold you**

**When pain is all you feel remember my love in your heart**

**For you my dear boy I will always be here**

**So Hush now my sweet baby and wrap your self in the love I give you tonight.**

"I always loved that song." James said

**as Minerva was singing Albus came to the door and watched her try to lull young Harry back to sleep he remembered other times he had watched a much younger Minerva sing to a equally messy haired baby.**

"Memory lane." James shouted.

"I'm sure you were a cute baby

**Soon Harry was lulled back to sleep and Minerva covered him up with his little blanket. she stood up and turned around to find Albus watching her she placed her finger to her lip asking for silence as she walked into her husbands arms.**

"Aw" all the teens said as Albus rapped is arms around his wife.

**"Lets go to bed Minnie it's been a long day."**

**She nodded her head and he lead her over to the bed on the other side of the room laying down next to her and wrapping her in his arms.**

"That's the end of the chapter who wants to read next. Minerva asked.

**A/N please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**That night as Minerva was asleep she keep having horrible dreams**

Everyone grimaced thinking about the things that could be haunting the mind of there beloved transfiguration teacher.

James squeezed his mothers shoulder and lily gave her a faint smile.

**she would see James and Lily's face. she keep twisting and turning all night letting small sobs cross her lips**

Albus gathered her into his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder.

**at one point Albus was awoken by her thrashing about. he got out of bed and walked over to the crib he gently picked Harry up and walked back across the room to Minnie he layed the baby with in her arms and she insistently stilled holding the baby closer to her.**

"Aw." They all cooed thinking about the cute picture that would make.

Lily had tears in her eyes thinking about how she would never be able to hold her precious son like that and the little amount of time she had been allowed to. James held her close and whispered soothingly into her ear. He looked up at his father.

"Thanks he whispered thinking about the comfort that his son brought his mother.

**The next morning when Minerva woke up she realized that she was holding something small and warm and looked down. She was startled to see Harry's bright green eyes staring back at her. **

"just like Lilys." James muttered

"Oh I'm sure you loved that." Sirius teased. "We know how you can't resist Lily's eyes. Remus throw a pillow at him.

**She slowly got out of bed being sure not to bump Harry she quickly conjured a changing table and changed Harry **

"lucky thing you're a transfiguration teacher." Remus said.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

**she realized that she didn't have any other clothes for him so she quickly did a cleaning charm on his clothes and then set him against her shoulder.**

"And she's good at Cleaning charms." James added

"Well I have to be with you as a son and Sirius moved in Minerva teased.

"Hey." Sirius shouted indignantly.

"Oh sush pads you know its true." Remus said.

"So." He pouted.

**She walked into her husbands office to see him sitting behind his desk "Albus do you have any Ideal how harry ended up in my arms last night."**

"Aw he pulled one over on you did he." James teased.

"Well you did get your gene's from somewhere" Minerva shot back.

"Yeah you." James laughed.

**Startled Albus looked up "Yes minnie I placed him there you were having bad dreams tossing and turning and I thought he might help you get a better night's sleep and it looks like I was right ."**

Albus smiled and Minerva kissed his cheek. "Thanks she whispered in his ear.

**"Thank you Albus" she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.**

"Ha ha." Sirus and james were rolling around on the floor at the similarities between there world and the book world.

**" Albus placed his arms around her and looked down at Harry on her shoulder he layed his chin on top of her head and know that these were know the two most important people in his life and he would give his life for them.**

"Ha our Headmaster's a softy." Sirius said

"Shut up Sirius." Lily snapped I think its sweet."

"Thank you Miss. Evans." Lily blushed at the complement.

**"come on Minnie lets go down to breakfast." she nodded her head and they both walked out of the office when they entered the great hall everyone just stared at them to see them with Harry Potter with McGonagall and Albus that was what was unexpected only a select few people know they were married and even less know that James Potter had been there son.**

"Yeah they were ashamed of me." James teased.

Minerva slapped her son lightly on the arm. "hush you."

**Minerva ignored the stares and sat down at the head table calling a house elf to go get a bottle and then feeding to her now waking grandson. Just then Snape **

"yuck" all the marauders even Remus pulled a face.

"Boys." Lily rolled her eyes. She wished there wasn't this hatred between snape and them.

**walked in sneering when he saw who McGonagall was holding he stalked up to the head table.**

"oh no run snape run." James was actually scared for his nemesis life you don't want to piss off Minerva McGonagall.

**"What are you doing holding that miscreaten" He snarled.**

"This is not going to end well." James chuckled.

"Why." Lily asked turning to her boyfriend.

"just watch" Sirius advised.

Minerva rolled her eyes.

**It had been a hard night for Minerva and though she know that her son and Severus never got along she had enough. **

"Duck and Cover." James yelled.

**"You will not speak about my grandson" she yelled. "I don't care how much you and James Hated each other Harry is just an innocent baby how never did anything to you do you hear me you leave him out of your petty vengeance schemes if you lay one hand on him you will find your self out of a job before you can say greasy git.**

Lily's mouth hung open Albus James Remus and Sirius were rolling around on the floor .

"Told you." James said.

"Aw it's the temper told you she had a bad one Dumbledore said.

**Snape looked stunned he had been in a long running feud with the son of McGonagall and he would guess Dumbledore**

"yes take that." James sneered at the book.

"James be nice." Lily chastised him.

**he was a bit frightened of Minerva but what really got him was when Harry looked over at him with those green eyes, eyes so like her's**

Lily blushed knowing he was talking about her. James just scowled at the book.

**it was then and there that he vowed to protect the young child with his life.**

"Wow james was shocked and Lily had tears in her eyes once again maybe she hadn't lost her friend completely.

"Who wants to read next. Minerva held out the book

"I will james took the book from his mother.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait please review if you want more.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

James picked up the book and started to read everyone wondered what would happen next.

**After breakfast Minerva decided that she would go into Hogsmead to the baby store and buy some things for Harry.**

There's a baby store in Hogmead." Sirius asked in confusion.

"of course what do you think." Lily Hit Sirius upside the head.

"Ow Women that hurt."

James just keep reading.

**of course she couldn't take Harry with her it would be to dangrous. She decied that she would leave Albus in charge of him for a few hours.**

Mother will you never learn your lesson you never leave a child alone with Albus Dumbledore for more then Thirty minuets.

Minerva just rolled her eye's

**Albus had been sitting in his office writing a note to the prime minister when Minerva came in.**

"Why do you even bother writing to those wankers."

"James Language Minerva scolded her son

**She strides over to him and plopped Harry down into his lap surprising him. "**

"it's a baby day you've seen one before looked like the one in your lap only hazel eyed."

"oh Real funny James so hilarious." Dumbledore glared at his son.

"Yeah Uncle Alby baby." Sirius said acting like he was talking to a dunce. Lily started to have a coughing fit.

**Minnie what in the world are you doing" he asked his wife bewildered.**

The younger people in the room rolled there eyes at their oh so smart headmaster. **  
" I" she stated in a no nonsense voice .**

"Uh oh your not going to get out of this." James chuckled.

"Nope." Sirius agree.

"Why am I friends with these people." Remus asked getting himself hit in the head with a pillow.

"**Am going shopping for some new clothes for Harry and YOU" and here she put the emphasize "are going to watch Harry for a few hours."**

"Dun Dun Dun." James said in his creepiest voice.

**Now at this Albus got a little scared.**

"Your scared of a baby" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Well now lily this baby did defeat Voldyshorts." James teased and Albus just rolled his eyes.

**"Now Minnie remember the last time you left me in charge of a child **

"All to well" she muttered. James started laughing as he read the next sentence.

**I belive James was ten and you came back and somehow he had turned your office pink and my office was underwater for a week and I still don't know how he did it"**

"And you'll never know" James smirked.

"Oh no." Lily put her head in her hands."

"Hey your first act as a marauder." Sirius said.

"I wish." Minerva said again.

**"Albus give it a break James was always a prankster and he was ten at the time. Harry is only fifteen months old I don't think him or you could do much damage unless you dropped him on his head." At this she gave him a stern look.**

"yes don't drop him on his head." I think you did that once to james and that's why he's so messed up." Minerva teased.

"hey." James pouted

"I always wondered." Remus chuckled.

**Now he wasn't so sure about the not getting in trouble he had a feeling Harry would be able to do things a normal fifteen month old wouldn't he reasoned with parents and grandparents like his.**

"Somebody has a big head." Lily said and then slapped her hand over her mouth. And james looked at her in aw.

"You go Mrs. Prongs." Sirius said.

"Why do you call him Prongs." Lily asked.

"No reason continue James. Who was glaring at him for almost giving away their secret.

**Over his protest Minerva left and Harry sat looking at him "Well what should we do tyke."**

"Yeah ask the baby that's smart." Minerva rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Hey we ask James option on things" Albus said.

"What is this pick on James day."

**"Grapa" Harry cooed.**

"Aw" lily thought that was so sweet.

**"Yes" Albus chuckeled as he sat with Harry on his lap.**

**"Grapa Grama pa foo moo ma da" for some reason the young child keep repeating this line over and over again and not doing anything else. **

Lily started to cry and James hugged her to him well Sirius wondered where he was why wasn't he around.

**Finally Albus was getting bored when Harry said a different word "Hungy"**

"Now I bet you wish he'd just keep saying the same word." James smirked.

**Now Albus wasn't exactly sure what to feed a baby and then he made the mistake of leaving Harry in the office by him self well he went down to the kitchen.**

"Albus Percivel Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore." Minerva yelled at the same time that lily Yelled "Professor Dumbledore." And Albus cringed away from the two irate women." What was it with men in his family and falling for women with Tempers.

**When Albus came back he saw crayons flying all over the place scribbling on the walls and a giggling Harry sitting in the middle of it all. Albus rushed around grabbing all the crayons if he didn't know any better he would say that Harry had planned this little stunt.**

James,Sirius and Remus all highfived and James yelled. "Defiantly my son."

**This was the scene of disarray that Minerva walked into carrying her shopping bags a harassed looking Albus clutching crayons in his fist a giggling Harry on the floor and writing all over the wall**

"I wish I had a picture." James said dreamily.

"Oh no I think we have enough pictures of your pranks young man." Minerva said in mock sternness. Well lily had no idea what to do with this image of her headmaster and future father in law.

**she walked over and scooped Harry up into her Arms "Well Albus it looks like we have a true Marauder on our hands."**

"And I bet she said it with pride in her voice." James said. "She loves us."

"Proberly only because you're her son." Lily said giggling.

"Girls are mean." James told remus.

**she laughed when she noticed the look on Albus face as he thought here we go again.**

"Oh no not again." Albus said in mock horror.

"That's the end." James held the book up who wants to read.

"I will Remus took the book from james and opened to the next page.

A/N Thanks for the reviews please review and check out the story that goes with this the love of grandparents.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry potter

Remus took the book and started to read.

**The next couple of days went by smoothly with Harry's presence in the castle being keep a closely guarded secret.**

"How did you ever manage to keep James a secret?" Lily asked the question that had been pleging her from the beginning.

"Well for one we gave him my mothers maiden name as his last name so he wasn't contected really to us." Albus pointed out.

"And then we didn't talk him outside the family quarters as anything other than professor and student. "Minerva added.

"Yeah I don't get as many detentions as you think," James smirked.

"That is true," Minerva rolled her eyes. "half the time I make them up so I can talk to him.

"Mama's boy," Sirius fake coughed earning him a wack upside the head from Remus.

**Minerva barley ever let the young boy out of her sight, and after the crayon incident Albus was afraid to be left alone with him.**

"Seriously he's only fifteen months old." Lily rolled her eyes. "Minerva doesn't seem to have this issue with him.

"Yeah Albus I never seem to have this issue with him." Minerva smirked.

"Yes but you seem to hold some spell over Dumbledore men, Albus smirked back.

**One day as Albus and Minerva were discussing what they were going to do with Harry that day Harry had himself amused by playing with a beetle that had been perched on the windowsill.**

**He turned to his grandmother "Grama buggie"**

"Aww," Lily cooed at her son.

"Oh yes he said grama and buggie so cute," Sirius said sarcastically.

"He's fifteen months old and is vocabulary's already better than yours Sirius.

"Is not stop it lily your mean." Sirius was now pouting. Much to the amusement of his professors and two friends.

**Minerva looked over at Harry and noticed he was about to touch the bug on the windowsill she quickly rushed to his side and scooped him up.**

"The most protective mother hen ever," James rolled his eyes and Minerva shot her son a stern look.

"Remember that time I let you touch that worm and you got bit and it turned out to be a poisonous wizard worm.

"Oh yeah," James blushed.

"Why is he blushing?" Lily questioned.

"He was thirteen," Sirius laughed and Lily had to chuckle.

**"No, No Harry don't play with the icky bug she performed a quick cleaning charm on his hand.**

"Thank you," Lily sighed in relief and Minerva just nodded her head.

**Albus chuckled " Minnie the boy won't be hurt by playing with a little bug"**

"That's what you said when James was thirteen to look how that turned out." Albus just looked sheepish at his wife.

**Anyone that had seen Minerva around Harry knew that she was slightly overprotective of the young child. She just glared at Albus and stalked out of the room with Harry in her arms.**

"That could have been so much worse," James smirked.

**The next morning as she came down to breakfast she noticed that Albus was reading the Daily Prophet a look she know well was across his face she know that look meant not to mess with him or else, she quickly handed a wiggling Harry of to Madam Hoch and approached her Husband.**

"do the staff play pass the baby I wonder and if so does who ever get him get out of the game kind of like hot potato." Sirius wondered.

"What," Remus just shook his head at his friends randomness.

**"Albus what's wrong" she asked in the levelsest voice she could manage so as to not set off his temper.**

"I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledor's temper." Lily mused

"and you don't want to everyone in the room shuttered Sirius went white remembering Professor Dumbledore after the Snape incident.

**He looked up to see his wife standing in front of him he had been so absorbed in what he was reading that he hadn't noticed her there.**

"**This" he sighed laying the paper down for her to see. She glanced down at the paper only to see the headline she was most dreading glaring back up at her.**

"Well that secrets out." James didn't even have to read the title to know what it was about.

**Harry Potter Living with long lost Grandparents,**

**It was discovered by this author yesterday that Harry James Potter one defeater of he how must not be named has been living with his grandparents, his grandparents you may ask? Yes I am here to tell you that Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall are married and that union produced one son a Mr. James Potter. Now since the death of James and Lily Potter the wizarding world was under the impression that Harry was staying in the muggle world with his mother's sister well it looks like one of the wizarding world's most well keep secrets is out in the open but why the secrecy we all ask.**

**Rita Skeeter**

"That cow," Lily seethed and how did she even get that story. Lily really hated Rita Skeeter she was two years ahead of them in school and had always spread horrible rumors about everyone.

"Well at least she has her facts straight on this one and hasn't made up some heinous rumor's James pointed out.

Lily grumbled having to concede the point.

**Minerva sat down and put her head in her hands "how are we going to explain this Albus."**

"Well you could just stand up and say, "Yes the article is true," Sirius suggested.

"Acually I'm surprised the school doesn't already know after you set down of Snape." Remus pointed out.

"That is true." Lily added.

**"I don't know my dear I don't know what I want to know is how she got this information in the first place."**

"We all do," the four teens shouted.

**He placed his hand on top of hers and looked over at Harry playing with a ball that Madame Hooch had given him he thought as he looked over the scene that he didn't know how the story had been leaked but he know it would all be ok as long as they all stuck together.**

"That's so sweet," Lily wiped at tear from her face.

"That's the end of the chapter who wants to read next

"I will." James took the book from his mother.

A/N sorry I haven't updated in forever thanks to those that reviewed please review but don't flame. love of grandparents also updated.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

James took the book and smiled when he read the title. **Harry's first class. **

"Um he's only a year and a half I don't think he's old enough for school yet even if he is half of Even's." Sirius joked well everyone else just rolled their eyes at him.

**The next few weeks went by smoothly Minerva hated leaving Harry alone, **

"She was the same way with James." Albus remembered.

"Yes that is true I spent many days in the class room as a child."

"Seriously how the Hell weren't you ever detected!" Lily was so perplexed how the wizarding world could be so in the dark about James Potter's parentage when they didn't really do anything to cover it up.

"Wow Even's did you just swear." Sirius looked at her wide eyed.

"Shut it Black." She growled causing the animagius to shrink back.

"Dude that girls scary." He side whispered to his best friend. "Good luck with that." Lily narrowed her eyes at him causing him to shrink back more.

"While Um I'm just going to keep reading." James looked nervously between his girlfriend and best friend.

**Usually with Poppy for the day so she could teach,**

"She's really your best friend isn't she." Lily was in awe of the friendship between the two women it reminded her of her friendship with Alice Waters.

"Yes Lily I am." She smiled.

**but she didn't know how she could take care of a baby and still teach class then one day near the end of January she decided she would just take him to class with her.**

"You notice how she just decides to take him with her, she doesn't ask permission or anything, James teases.

"Oh on the perks of being married to the boss." She replied.

"Oh James you got told." Sirius snickered.

"Ok boys enough, James keep reading." Sirius keep reading." Remus instructed.

**She packed up Harry's Diaper bag and kissed Albus goodbye on her way out the door.**

**"Dear where are you taking Harry?" He asked.**

"Dad why do you even bother asking."

"James I'm really not sure after this many years."

**"He is going to class with me today I only have older students today and I with teach them how transform things into baby care products."**

"Well at least she figures out a logical reason for him to be there." Remus pointed out smirking.

"Unlike james and I felt like Jelly Donuts so I'm on the opposite end of the castle then the kitchens potter of here." Lily teased.

"Seriously pick on someone else for a minute." He sulked.

**"Ok" said Albus he was Well aware that she had just came up with that explanation of why she was taking Harry to class with her on the spur of the moment but he let it pass. **

"Yeah because she has you wrapped around her little finger." James laughed.

"Hey James I 'd shut up if I were you I seem to remember that Lily has you wrapped just as firmly around her finger." Remus reminded him. James just scowled.

**When Minerva made it to her classroom she found all the seventh year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws sitting in their seats.**

**As she walked to the front of the class all the students eyes widened they knew that there transfiguration Professor was Harry Potters Grandmother how wouldn't after that article and they were aware that he had been living in the castle but no student was ever privileged enough to see the precious grandson of the Headmaster.**

"Thanks for keeping him protected," Lily whispered stopping Sirus's quip short on his tongue Minerva just smiled softly at the other girl.

**"Students today we will be learning how to transfigure baby care items you are all in seventh year and as we all know most witches and wizards get married young." **

"Yes and it seems that you and James will fallow in that path," Sirius joked.

**She said it in her best stern teacher's voice but the affect was ruined by a giggling Harry reaching up and pulling the glasses off her nose.**

"Give me an S give me a P give me an."

"Sirius what the hell are you doing." Remus asked.

"I was going to spell spoiled."

"My child isn't spoiled." Lily threw a pillow at his head.

**Minerva spent the next hour teaching her students how to transfigure things into changing table cribs bottles and anything else she could think of. She watched as Harry was passed from student to student giggling while trying to pull the girls Hair and tug on the boys ties she realized that Harry needed more of this interaction with other people she decided she would have each teacher take Harry to class once a month so He could interact with the students and she know just the person to take Harry next week, she knew for a fact that Severus was teaching his students a contraceptive potion and maybe realizing how much trouble Harry could get into would make them more motivated to brew the potion right.**

"My poor child mother what in the world are you thinking allowing him anywhere near him." James was outraged.

"James read." Lily snapped fire in her emerald green eyes.

**When she had put Harry Down for the night she went into Severus's office "Severus"**

**"Yes" asked the snide potions professor.**

**"You will be watching Harry next week as you teach your students how to make the contraceptive potions she quickly left the room and a sputtering Snape behind.**

"Well that is funny wish I could have seen his face." The boys were laughing so hard they could barely stop.

**That night when Albus heard what Minerva had been up to he couldn't stop laughing for an hour.**

"Like father like son." Lily quipped looking over at James who was still laughing on the floor.

"May I read?" Albus held out his hand for the book which his son handed to him and he turned to the next page.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait please review but don't flame.


End file.
